Chasing After A Fairy Tale
by I-Have-Switched-Accounts
Summary: The days slipped through his grasp and he felt like there was no real goal, no fix for his boredom. So when he gets a call asking him to fulfill a mission, even an impossible mission, as long as there is possible pay there's nothing to lose. One-shot.


The days slipped through his grasp and he felt like there was no real goal, no fix for his boredom. Just tasks to waste a few days. Nothing to really occupy his mind. All of them passed by the same way. Through many hours of boredom. Fang was never surprised when he found no work and had to find his way back at his temporary home. The Sniper felt like he could not really find his place in this world, like his was misfit. Nobody needed Bounty Hunters anyway. Aside from the occasional murder he was unemployed.

Due to these conditions Fang, for a second, had no idea why someone would call him at such late hours but then he remembered and picked the phone off of the receiver," Hello?"

Static remained all he could hear before a brief 'click' noise was audible," You take missions, correct?" The voice seemed distant and cold, it was distorted obviously by a computer.

"What do you want?" He sneered sarcastically showing his oh so kind attitude.

"I need you to track someone down-"

"And kill them? Or bring them to you?" Fang had been put through the same scenario and routine for a majority of his life.

"The second one. I assume you know what you're doing." The voice was not amused by how familiar the Hybrid was with these circumstances.

"Yes."

A sigh could be heard from the other end before he started talking again," I'll pay you once after you bring her to me. You will receive mail in approximately 2 hours."

The line hung up leaving Fang to stare at the phone with amusement. This would entertain him for quite some time. Despite his amusement he still pondered why this task had been such an urgent matter to the voice on the other end of the line. Like a lot of things within his life something was different, something not exactly lucid.

Taking his spot back on the couch he waited for the doorbell to ring, he expected it to at any moment, deep down he told himself to doubt it. How could that person already know where he lived? That gave him something to question for the next hours. The time passed as if he blinked and then the doorbell rang once, twice then stopped.

The Sniper ran to the door with his gun drawn just in case. With his gun pointed in front of him he used his other hand to open the door. Nothing was there. Just the slight breeze that toyed with the crisp autumn leaves. The weather was warm, but with this chilling wind. The sun shone, but not bright enough to blind anyone. It was pretty bad conditions for shooting, because even that small breeze could throw off your aim. And you always had to consider if that was the wind making those sounds and not someone.

At his feet was a white envelope. Picking it up he tilted his head to the side. Holding the piece of paper with one hand he examined his other hand. Dust. The envelope was covered in grey dust. Not a mark was on it, despite his own. It was as if someone had dropped it at his doorstep without touching it at all. It was eerie, but the letter seemed pretty old. It was sealed with wax with a swirly design with smaller swirls on it. It was like the kind way back in history the presidents used to leave an official mark it is from them, and everyone would know if it was opened or not. The wax was red. Opening it seemed easier than expected to gently pry the wax off of the paper.

After getting back within his home he sat back down and pulled out the old sheet of paper. The writing was small, and cursive. Through the words he learned his targets name was 'Lumina' and judging by the picture she was some kind of pink fairy that lived in a forest not far from his current location.

"You're kidding me, right?" Fang grumbled staring in disbelief at the smiling 'pixie'," It's like I chasing after a fairy tale... Well…at least it's *something* to do." It has something to waste time and that was good enough for him.

* * *

><p>Other Side Of The Door<p>

* * *

><p>"He ignored me… How rude. No matter as long as he brings back Lumina…This is going to end in a pay cut." It was the voice from the other end, except not masked by any machine. And so he began the long journey back home.<p>

* * *

><p>A Day Later<p>

* * *

><p>In the Hybrid's head he had no doubts this was all fake. As he had said he didn't have anything better to do. That day the weather was identical to the day before so he decided now was a good as ever to leave and start this 'task'. Seeing as recently all the days previously were the same weather, so no point in waiting for another identical day. Following the directions he found the location where Lumina was said to be 'around'.<p>

Aimlessly Fang lugged his back-pack around searching for a decent place. It seemed impossible in a place where each step you took you were knee deep in leaves that crunched and scratched against your legs leaving cuts as if they were bark. Here and there was an occasional sky scrapper sized tree that was skinny. The branches swayed about shedding the very lasts of their orange, red, and brown leaves.

After an hour or so of walking Fang wasn't too annoyed. It was peaceful to him and it made him smile just a little. He never really got to see anything besides polluted cities, so it was something new to him. Eventually he picked out the perfect spot. The trees were fewer but still plentiful. They leaves went to just a little over your ankles and they were softer. After a few minutes of raking leaves he piled them up in a spot and put rocks around them to make a fire. In the cleared spot there was dry and hard dirt, the Sniper put his tent right there. A little bit east of there was a river, a small and peaceful one where lily pads filled it and small waterfalls calmed the waters.

After sitting by the fire for a while Fang watched the hours go by, and after putting the fire out he explored. Soon the sun sunk down over the horizon and created a glow. By that time he made it back to his camp site and munched on a few snacks he had brought. Other than keeping an eye out for anything bright and 'illuminated' Fang felt as if he was on vacation.

Blowing out the fire he lit his lamp and crawled into a small sleeping bag. He drifted into light sleep before awaking to more light than his lantern. Through the tent he spotted small yellow lights, flying everywhere. They danced and moved and mingled. It was like a dream. Fang crawled out of the tent and watched the Firefly's dance around him and fly closer. Taking a deep breath he smiled and followed them back to the small river where they seemed to like the conditions better.

They seemed to want him to follow them into the water so after slipping off has shoes and stepping into the water he let them lead him. The Sniper stepped through the rocks and splashed through the just below knee level water. He only had the moonlight from the ivory moon to guide him, that and the light of the fireflies. Going upstream he found the source of all the fireflies. They were everywhere and crowded the air. In harmony they all flew in the same pattern.

Listening closely her heard a female voice singing in what seemed to be another language. One that he had not heard of. The voice was so small, yet strong and close. Her voice made him search the place for her, and he found her. Lumina didn't stop singing; she sang louder and clasped her hands together over her heart with her eyes closed gently.

The 'pixie' seemed to be only about as long as his pinky finger but her voice was as pretty loud for her size. This was his chance. And this may be the only one. He slowly reached for her and grabbed her gently just enough to hold her in place.

The pixies eyes snapped opened and she gave him the dirtiest look he had ever seen from a pink fairy and when her voice stopped the fireflies flew away as if they were never there," Let go of me you ass-hole!" She screeched sounding more like a demon than anything else.

"You can talk?...and swear?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"Shush missy. The author was trying to keep this rated E."

"She has too much pride for that! Now lemme go!"

"Why would I?"

Rapidly screaming she hit and scratched then bit down with her surprisingly sharp teeth screaming out in pain he released her and watched her fly away quickly leavening a sparkly mist that fell on to him," Get back here! "He screamed using his tail to propel him into the air trying to grab her but missing her by an inch every time. In less than a minute she was gone leaving Fang to stand and stare at where she was," Great now I look like Edward Cullen." He grumbled before trying to wash the glitter off of him.

* * *

><p>Hours later, in Fang's tent<p>

* * *

><p>Fang was wide awake. Sleep was too out of grasp so he spent his time trying to think of what happened. At first he listened to reason an agreed that he didn't fully clean the water. But that didn't explain the glitter. Or the sting on his hand that left a small wound. Maybe his life was a fairy tale… Fang focused on how to get her back if she so happened to be real. Thinking all of these thoughts he fell asleep in the morning and dreamt about 'Lumina' the whole night as if it wasn't a coincidence.<p>

* * *

><p>Morning Outside The Tent<p>

* * *

><p>Fang cursed and swore as he fished through his bags looking for a single snack item, but he found nothing. Just water. After tossing all of his things he brought along on the ground he heard a slight crunch, like a piece of paper being crumbled. Lifting up a rock he found a sheet of yellow paper written in ink in tiny writing it said," That was revenge! Now you better go back to your polluted city. "<p>

Shaking his head he couldn't believe the next part. It was signed by Lumina. By her rather childish acts, she seemed quite stubborn, but a pleasant person when not ticked off. The hybrid knew he had to go back to town to get some food, which he hated to do. He marked his spot with a rock that he had put smaller rocks in a circle around it and packed up before heading back to a small town.

Lugging his back pack around he walked on the dirt roads in a very small town. There were hardly any buildings, he saw one market, one bar, and in the distance a couple cabins that looked pretty nice. The only normal looking piece of 'technology' was the occasional telephone wires and towers. They looked quite primitive but it was better than nothing.

Fang walked into the only store in town and listened to the tap of his shoes on the tile. Piling his arms full with 'food' he purchased them and a map so he wouldn't get lost. Examining it closely he found a quick way to get back to his spot. If he went up to a cabin he could cut across their back yard, and get back there in a half hour.

Stuffing the map back into his back pack he took that path and found the most deserted cabin and cut through the front yard and into the back. The back door slid open and Fang stopped in his tracks and looked back guilty.

Instead of getting scolded he got a cheerful greeting, "Nack! I haven't seen you in a long time."

The hybrid winced at the name 'Nack' but acknowledged the voice as an old 'friend', 'Mighty'. "Likewise. Listen I'm just going to leave-"

"-Already? Just stay one night in my home. "

"I really should get going-"By that time Mighty was already dragging Fang into his home by the wrist.

* * *

><p>A few hours later<p>

* * *

><p>The time passing was different to Fang, he wasn't bored and he had something to do. And it certainly wasn't talking to some old 'friends' of his. They had all sat at a table and started drinking Coko and Hot apple cider. The hybrid kept shooting nervous glances at the back glass window thinking of nothing but how much he could get paid for a live fairy. Or whatever it truly was.<p>

The clock seemed to have it hands either stop or rewind. Around Fang it still ticked but that is how it felt. Ray and Mighty seemed to forget he was there and this allowed him to stare out the window at the trees scattered everywhere and leafs like bark around the trunks and in no real order, just strewn about. A small telephone poll with wires that connected the wooden poles permitted phone calls and other such uses for example like the internet. It certainly looked out of place but none of that mattered.

In his eye sight in the distance he spotted a sparkly that glowed pink and shifted about frigidity. His ears perked up and he stood up allowing the chair to clatter to the floor when he spoke it was serious and calm," I have to go. I'll talk to you two later."

He departed from them by racing to the door and sliding it open before racing after the spec without shutting the doors. Ray and Mighty exchanged glances and gave a carefree shrug before the flying squirrel glided off of the perch, the back of the chair, and closed the door.

The leaves crunched with each time he brought down his boot and it was impossible to not make a sound. It wasn't very stealthy but no matter he would get to her one way or another. Lumina froze until she was just out of his grasp, she was teasing him. She beat her wings faster and went just out of his grasp.

"Nyeah! Nyeah!" Sticking out her tongue she pulled down her eye lid.

Irritation swept over him yet he still had a trick to pull. Leaping mere inches of the ground he could hear the 'fairy' laugh at his attempt but her laugh stopped in its tracks when he slammed his tail on the leaves and propel himself upward and snatched her. Pain shot throw his whole tail at the motion of slapping against the leaves that felt like bark. It scratched and bled lightly but it's slow out flow of blood isn't what hurt the most it was the scratching motion.

Lumina latched onto his hand with her mouth and dug her small fangs into it again and he released his grip and fell to the ground. Clutching her arm she winced before flying right over his head. Fang was quick to regain ground underneath him and continued the chase following her. Her wings carried her over the fence and Fang climbed it and stood up before hopping off it, jumping fence to fence before he got off balance ever so slightly and fell; forwards on a patch of grass.

The family inhabiting the backyard was surprised and a little child dropped her food and ran over to him and tugged on the fluff on the side of his face and his ear.," Mommma! Can we keep this dog?"

The Sniper snarled," I'm not a dog. I'm a Weasel-Wolf."

"Momma? How does a weasel not get squished by a wolf? And where do babies come from?"

The couple was dumbfounded and looked at Fang for help. Grinning the Sniper replied," Sex. All babies come from sex." And he was gone for the child to look at her parents with more confusion.

"And what's that?"

The couple glared harshly as Fang leaped over the fence with assistance of his tail.

Lumina was sitting impatiently waiting for him just to tease him even more. However, since he was in a backward the leaves were racked in neat piles and he snuck behind her and grabbed her once again and instead of arguing or listening to her cursing he flicked her and she passed out in his hands like a limp doll.

"Finally." Losing his grip slightly he started walking to his little camp spot where he had strayed from.

* * *

><p>Back At The Camp Site<p>

* * *

><p>The spot was just as he left it and he drank the last of his bottled water, and dried it out before poking holes in the top and putting before pushing Lumina in it and closing it. He didn't want her to wake up just yet. Packing up was simple yet it left the thought of lingering. It was viewed as a vacation to him basically. It was easy catching her, yet he reminded himself he should turn her in and get paid faster. However it meant he would be waiting for another call for weeks…<p>

Payment one over entertainment and he headed to the directions listed on the letter and followed the maps direction. He arrived early in the afternoon at an empty field of grass with small white flowers. The hybrid was left guessing where he was and looked right and left. Only after minutes of searching did it cross his mind it could've been a prank. It would make sense, but that didn't make him angry in the least. If it was he could just let people bid on her.

"Over here." Fang turned around to see another little speck on a white flower. This one was darker and identical to Lumina.

"Who are you?"

"Void. The one who called you."

The Sniper stared blankly at him wondering what he had taken to be seeing all of this, "So…How much will you pay?" It was the only words he could truly think of speaking so he just went with it not giving a care in the world of the impression he made or didn't make.

" Five thousand?"

The Sniper nodded grinning hoping it wasn't a dream/ a drug induced trance," Hand it over first."

"Fair enough.. You have to follow me because I'm NOT caring it here…"

Fang was weary of the idea but followed him to a tree anyway. Under it was a neat wad of green held solely together by a rubber band. After picking it up and flipping through it to make sure it was all there he sat down Lumina and pushed her over to Void with the tip of his shoe. The bottle tipped over as the second 'fairy' walked over to the bottle and twisted the cap off and took a few steps back and watched her crawl out.

"Void!"

"Lumina?"

They ran towards each other and dived for each other's necks and rolled around in the grass for a while.

"….is it that time of the year already?" Fang grumbled turning his back to them and walking away.

End :D

Okkkeyy not my best and it's a little weird. But guess what? I dun care :D After all, this is inspired off of a dream I had. And just to show you what I had to work with for this idea here is the dream, when you see the line the stuff that was above it was just random stuff in the beginning.

I don't know exactly where it started but the earliest thing I remember is listed after this sentence.

I was in a small house, two rooms, separated by what seemed to be a wall of mud with a door. Curious I opened the door to find another room. Vanilla looked at me and smiled greeting me like she had been waiting. She motions over to a friend of mine (Not really) and I take a seat next to her. We are served dinner and for some reason I hear sirens in the distance. Vanilla laughs and acts like she can't hear them coming closer so I stand up and go the door and open it. The police were there, Slamming the door on their faces I grabbed my not so much of a friend's wrist and dragged her out through a window that reminded me of the windows you get your food through at McDonalds (xD Don't ask.) There we suddenly find are selves in a forest. Next to us is another house.

Vanilla was gone but this house was like one of the lodges I had described earlier. With a nice porch with stairs that led to neatly cut grass and the leaves and trees were there too. Same with the telephone line. Suddenly I spot Fang, but it was like I didn't know him. He was chasing something. My friend stares at a pink spec as well and everything changes. The perspective and is as like I was Fang. I didn't take much notice of it and I ran towards it feeling the leaves crunch. It hurt as if I wasn't wearing shoes (or Dreaming). I can say it's safe to assume my 'friend' was Lumina, which now clearly was the thing I was chasing.

A couple and a child from behind call me an animal of some sort and I remember stopping everything and snarling before saying 'Weasel-Wolf' Or something like that before slamming my tail against the ground which hurt like hell even more and I reached up for Lumina and I grabbed her with one hand. She struggled bit and fought and finally escaped. In the nick of time I grabbed the telephone wire. (Science lesson for you, in real life it would not have shocked me, because I was not touching the ground. However let's say I inched my way to the wooden pole. The second my hand would of touched it I would have gotten Fried. That's why birds can touch it and if you've watched this happen to a squirrel ya know what I mean…)

I let go and fall but I can stand up without any pain. I don't know when the dream ends but this is all I can clearly remember other than someway getting in a car race and running red lights. Anyway the rest of it doesn't pertain to Sonic….

Weird huh?

Also, two nights ago I had another dream about Fang. IT WAS AMAZING! (Perverted sounding :3) Anyway, recently I had wondered how the hell Sonic guys live without clothes and I guess I put too much thought into it. (:D Luckily but that's not what I'll write about) Then I was loving the way I wrote 'Drowning In Regrets' And BAM! A mix of the two . Fang was crazy just like he was supposed to be in there, Rouge And Shadow were against him, and Honey was with Fang as a team. And looks like Fang's team gained another 'Scrapped' Sonic Character. And before you ask where I was getting at with the beginning of this paragraph I was just mentioning it too mention it. I don't know why. It just made me happy for a while and I'm not currently acting like an Emo. (Mental Images like that help xD) But For the record, the dream written down will be angesty and Tim Burtony. In my eyes, it's like Sweeny Todd, mixed with a little of coralline. At least in my eyes. And if anyone's interested the title is going to be 'Let's Figure Out This Nightmare' I made add Together at the end but maybe not. And I'm really loving the plotline of the original Beginning to his end so I'm considering writing it. Some may be thinking 'D: You have too many ongoing Fanfictions' Actually, most are almost done. Time to randomly list them :D

Lucid Lies: Maybe 3 chapters more. (5 most, 2 least)

Race For Chaos: 5 at the most.

I'm Falling In Too Deep: 1 at least 4 at most.

So might as well consider more, right? Anyway the name will be 'Unleash The Hell That Is Me' if it is started. Please point out any mistakes (: And review if you can!


End file.
